The Idea
by Figil
Summary: Kels daughter Alanna leaves home to start training to become Shang but when Tortall needs her to fight off the Scranans will she fight for them or just sit back and let her home be destroyed {Sorry terrible at summarys}
1. First sunrise

Disclaimer: Hello everyone I'm Tamora Pierce and I own everything here I just write here in fanfiction on my free time .KIDDING I'm not Tamora Pierce I wish I was though and I do not own any of the characters here only the plot so please don't sue me.  
  
A\N Sorry about the grammar everyone I am really really bad at it. Please review honestly and I do accept constructive flames If the story sucks I would really like suggestion to make it better.  
  
Alanna of Masabolle sat staring out the window watching the early sunrise as she always did after her glaive practice just before dawn. She loved watching the first rays peeking out of the sky. Alanna was tall for a six year old she had her mothers hazel eyes and light brown hair. Right now she was thinking about her mother, Lady Keladry was the second lady knight in the realm of Tortall and a great warrior. Kel wanted Alanna to start out as a page to train as knight when she turned 10 though unlike her mother she would not have a probation period. Alanna loved fighting and she wanted to make her mother proud but she loved to have freedom and to be alone Alanna wanted to roam and see the world. Knights unfortunately didn't get to do that anymore. There was one solution to her problem and that was to become Shang, Alanna was old enough to join the only problem was that she couldn't face her parents with it and there was a highly unlikely chance that she might make it the Shang didn't often take young noble girls because it is often said that noble girls are too delicate too take the hard Shang lifestyle "If it could happen it would be great I'd be a warrior just like Mama and I would be able to travel and see the world." Alanna whispered to herself then it hit her. Why couldn't she go to Shang ? Her mother made it through her knight training when no one else thought it possible. And as for what her parents would think they may not be thrilled about it but she knew for a fact that they would support her in whatever she did. "I'll do it I am going to become Shang and no one is going to stop me! Who knows I may become the next Shang Dragon." Alanna planned to tell her parents the next day. At breakfast would be the best time her father always was happiest at that time and her mother, well she would see about her mother after she told her. So when Alanna just sat down at the table she blurtede out to her parents. "Mom, Dad can I become Shang?"  
  
A|N Dumdumdum this was just to get you started but I'm not sure if I should continue please tell me I highly value your opinions. 


	2. Permission

Disclaimer: Hello everyone I'm Tamora Pierce and I own everything here I just write here in fanfiction on my free time .KIDDING I'm not Tamora Pierce I wish I was though and I do not own any of the characters here only the plot so please don't sue me.  
  
Kel looked at her daughter in mere perplexity, why did Alanna want to go to Shang she thought that she wanted to become a knight just like she had. " Sweet why do you want to go to Shang when you can be a great warrior and go train as a knight." Alanna sighed and answered, " I want to be free I don't want to serve under any crown I want to roam the world, knights don't do that anymore , besides if anyone takes my weapon away I won't be helpless." "But it will be years of hard ,hard training and there is a great possibility that you won't be able to train Shang hardly never takes noble girls." Kel retorted. "I know all that I thought it over before I told you ,I'm good at fighting Mama just like you. I just want to be a different kind of warrior."  
Kel found it very impressive that her six year old could reason to her like this and that she could have such ambitious ideas at such a young age. But then again Shang would be good for Alanna she was full of energy and never liked to stay in the same place for too long. Alanna also didn't like to be with people much, she was cool mysterious and well liked to be alone. Kel had no doubt that her daughter would make it in the Shang cut she was extremely well trained with the glaive, bow and hand to hand combat. But Alanna was so young it would all be much easier if she went to the palace as a page when she turned ten. "Dom what do you think about this." Kel asked it was all to much for her just this moment. Dom looked at his wife she had her Yamani stone face on. Which she wore when she wanted to keep all feelings out, but in this case they spoke as clearly as ever Kel did not want Alanna to go to Shang though he knew that she would support her no matter what her decision might be. Finally he spoke' " It will be hard Alanna, Shang training is harder than a knights and lasts longer but, if you really want to do it we can't stop you so its your decision." Alanna smiled so big that her long face became peach round and her eyes became slits of pleasure. "I really want to do this I won't let you down. Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me." Kel spoke, her voice emotionless "The Shang Horse can see if you can handle the training we will go to Corus in a week I only hope you won't be sorry."  
  
Alanna could hardly contain her glee if she were in the Yamani Islands they would consider her a failure. She skipped out of the breakfast room singing. After she left Dom asked Kel. " Why don't you want Alanna to go to Shang its not like she'll stop fighting in fact that's the only thing she will be doing for about the next 10 years." Kel put on an innocent face " Who says I don't want Alanna to go to Shang." "No one I just know you don't." Kel looked at him she figured out long ago that there was no use in lying to Dom he would find out anyway. " Its just that well ,she's so young I know it might not seem like it but she is and what if something happens to her, well I won't be there besides I thought she had wanted to be a knight." "Don't worry Kel it will all right Shang will be good for Alanna you'll see."  
  
A/N Well thank you BlauWolf, britt and Crazy'nDeranged for reviewing yes Dom is Alanna's father and I apologize for the grammer I stink at it and I'll try to update longer chapters. 


	3. Journey

A/N Thank You ,Thank You sooooo much you are all to kind for your reviews especially superdebook, and treanz-alyce. I am sorry I have been taking so long to update but evil schoolwork attacked me and I have just got it tamed. I also apologize for my spelling and the fact that in the chapters have been hard to read because they were all scrunched up I will change that here. Once again thank you all for your reviews. I am extremely grateful Now for the annoying yet necessary disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok ,Ok I do not own anything you recognize but the plot is mine don't sue  
  
Alanna mounted her strong tall black mare, which she had named Midnight. It was dawn and a perfect day for the road. . Alanna could hear the birds wake up call as she waited for her mother and father. Finally they came out,  
  
"Finally I was beginning to think that you might have reconsidered taking me to Corus."  
  
"Keep taking and that's what we will do." Kel threatened. Alanna just sighed at this.  
  
"Come on Da we don't have all day!"  
  
"All right I'm coming! Do you have everything you need?" Alanna nodded solemnly "All right then let's go."  
  
It took four uneventful days to get to Corus they spent their nights at inns though once they camped out. All in all it went to slowly for Alanna to bear. On their fourth day before they reached Corus. Kel tried once more to persuade her daughter against her pursuit to become Shang.  
  
"Alanna can we talk please?"  
  
"Sure Ma, what do you want to talk to me about?" Alanna asked suspiciously  
  
"About Shang." Alanna interrupted  
  
"Mama what is so wrong with me going to Shang, if I make it I'll be one of the greatest warriors in the world. Mama please this is what I want to do with my life and I have a feeling that I'm not going to regret this decision." With that she urged Midnight into a gallop to catch up with Dom.  
  
Kel just shook her head with a feeling of pride but also disappointment " Yes but I have a feeling I am."  
  
Kel didn't have time to ponder the situation because after a few minutes Alanna called out.  
  
"Look the palace Da."  
  
"Yes, Yes it's a sight but come on but come on or have you changed your mind about Shang."  
  
"No sir come on I'll race you."  
  
A/N Well what do you think I would love to have suggestions. 


	4. Conversations

A/N Thank you for your reviews everyone I just have one teensy favor to ask would you please read the whole story before you flame me I am sorry that the first two chapters have been hard to read. Anyway I would love for you to tell me suggestions on how I can make the story better. Well with that being said I'll get on to the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Alanna (Kel's daughter) don't sue  
  
Alanna came rushing through the palace and came to the outdoor practice courts where Rail of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was practicing a little archery. Alanna was so excited she just raced on and cried  
  
"Uncle Rauol, Uncle Rauol guess what!"  
  
Rauol just turned around and opened his arms real wide so Alanna could climb into them. "What is it you little bundle of energy."  
  
"I'm going to go to Shang!"  
  
"Shang, wow you sure."  
  
" Yeah that's why I came here the Shang Horse is going to test me to see if I am qualified."  
  
"And are your parents ok with it."  
  
" Da is but," she whispered in his ear "I don't think Ma is too happy about."  
  
"Really" Alanna nodded " Where is your mother now that I think about it."  
  
Alanna looked around " There she is talking to Uncle Neal."  
  
Kel looked at her daughter talking to her friend mentor and former knight master, she was so lost in thought she hadn't realized that Neal was talking to her and that his last remark was a question.  
  
" Hmm sorry I was just drifting."  
  
Neal looked at her and smiled "I can see that, I said why are you so upset that Alanna wants to go to Shang."  
  
Kel thought about it really thought about it and for the first time she realized that the reason she didn't want Alanna to go was totally selfish.  
  
" I am just really, really going to miss her."  
  
"Are you worrying she won't eat her vegetables while she's gone." Neal said teasing her. Kel smiled " That's funny Neal you know Yuki has been telling me that you haven't been eating your vegetables lately."  
  
Neal pretended to be shocked " Me not eating my vegetables why that's unbelievable I have always eaten my vegetables."  
  
"Ha Ha very funny come on the Shang Horse is here." 


End file.
